The primary objective of this study is to assess and compare the effects of Troglitazone on glucose metabolism, specifically, peripheral glucose disposal and muscle glycogen synthesis. The secondary objective of the study is to assess and compare the effects of this drug on HbA1c and fasting glucose tolerance.